how to get a guy in ten weeks
by dolphinand water
Summary: Tessa Roberts is fed up with being one of the only single person she knows. Now she is setting her sights on the cute new kid, all she has to do is make I'm fall madly in love with her right? But in this family is anything ever that easy.
1. chapter one

**Don't own dork diaries.**

**Very loosely like so lose you probably won't be able to tell how it's based on how to lose a guy in ten days. re written adding in what my one reviewer asked seriously it made me feel good to know some body read it so here is some of her family.**

Lately it seemed that the world loved to shove in her face the fact that Tessa Roberts was still single. It's not like she was obsessed with getting a boyfriend or anything it's just everyone but her had been getting them.

Any chance there was someone was unknowingly rubbing it in her best friend Mila Saldana spent almost every waking minute with her new beau, her sister didn't just have one she had five, one for every day of the week and spend her weekends with her long distance boyfriend "Fabio" her aunt Brianna was finally engaged, her nemesis Shaylee Hollister pointed it out every day and she had even walked in on her parents kissing (GROSS).

That was until Kyle Anderson transferred to her school. The cool, popular, extremely good looking new kid was her target and she had a plan. Tess was going to learn "how to get a guy in 10 weeks.

Step1: get him to notice you

"Get up, get up, get up!" a little boy screamed, throwing himself on his sisters bed.

"Ugh what Benny?" the teenage girl grumbled smacking the little boy with a hot pink pillow.

Benny smirked before dramatically jumping on a bean bag, "Mom says its your turn to take out Bruce, and he got into some of grandmas cookies, you know the ones made with that stuff..." he taunted pulling himself up and slowly backing out of the door way.

She gave the boy a confused look then it morphed from shock to disgust, "Benny!" she screamed "Ewww!" she scrambled up and the seven year old shot down the hall full speed. suddenly there was a loud crash flowed by, "Oops, that wasn't great grandmas was it?" and "I'm good."

Tessa sighed walking back to her room and slipping her feet in to what her friend Mila called her cookie monster shoes. The were bright blue fuzzy slippers Tessa had gotten for Christmas the hear before.

"And then he was like..." the teenage girl rolled her eyes at her gossiping older sister Hannah. The tall senior hed been dubbed hottest girl in school by the entire population of senior ands some younger boys. At the moment Tess could tell Hannah was talking the Dylan her new "flavor of the month" as Tessa called them.

After the nauseating job of walking the dog Tessa stomped up to her room to get ready for school. She quickly threw on an outfit and rushed out hoping to bet the bathroom so she could do her hair and brush her teeth.

The girl made it after almost shoving her brother down the staires and tripping over some stray toys.

As she methodically moved the tooth brush back and forth she glanced at her brothers room. the seven year old walked out wearing a bright safety orange t shirt with a hamster shooting laser beams, blue and red basketball shorts, neon blue and yellow sox and best of all a pair of sneakers her decided to spice up with some hand scribbled designs.

The girl almost choked at her brothers interesting fashion sense, sure it wasn't as interesting as her brother conversation with some ducks while feeding them hot dog at the local park, but it was interesting.

"Move!" sang Hannah shoving her sister away from the mirror. The older girl smiled at her self in the mirror before grabbing the curlig iron from under the sink.

"Tessa bus is here come on." her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. the middle adged woman worked as an illustrator for blue house publishing and was busy 24/7.

"Nikki, kids I'm heading out." her father called kissing her mother on the cheek before rushing out the garage door.

Tessa flew out the door with record breaking speed calling out, " bye mom love ya, going to the bakery after school with max and mila."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tessa frowned looking at the outfit she had thrown together that morning. Army cargo pants and a t-shirt are not the most becoming things. The girl let out an exasperated sigh realizing the one day she didn't care about how she looked was the one day she should have.

"What's the matter Small frie?" a tall boy asked leaning casually against the locker.

Meet Max Saldana, her friend Mila's twin brother and one of Tessa's best friends. self comedian, guitar player and singer of an undiscovered unnamed band and the second dr. Phil.

"I look like a mess." The girl answered while waving to her other friend Hazel Swagmire, daughter of Zoey and Theodore. the girl had tan skin and a head of brown wild curls, she also loved cooking and jazz.

"So what's new?" max asked trying to cheer his friend up, immediately stopping after receiving a harsh glare from her. "Okay, im sorry." He said putting his hands up in surrender knowing an angry girl was no fun especially this one.

Tessa let herself slump down in embarrassment, "im sorry max, I was just trying to make a good impression on the new kid," she said and as if on cue a tall athletic blond teenage boy walked down the halls. the teenage girl stood there motionless eyes fixed on the boy walking down the halls head lost in the clouds.

"CRASH!" the group was pulled from the thoughts as a locker door was thrown shut revealing a medium height girl with strawberry blond extensions and tacky press on nails fallowed by her entourage of Emily Miles, and Julie Capera.

"Tessa! I heard your still single I'm sure I could set you up with my garbage man's son, I mean I really don't think you pretty enough but a girl can hope right?" the strawberry blond named Shaylee asked her voice sickeningly sugar coated.

Shaylee Hollister Niece of Mackenzie Hollister arch nemesis of Nikki Maxwell, now Roberts. Shaylee had been raised by her aunt and possibly a pack of wolves. Ever since kindergarten Mackenzie had made sure that Shaylee's life mission was to ruin Tessa's. and she was really, really good at it.

"Shaylee always a pleasant surprise." Tessa muttered under her breath while her friends tried to hold in the laughter.

"You better watch it Roberts!" Shaylee growled (see wolves) before storming off her heels clicking on the tiles.

"Why do you put up with her?" hazel asked using the mirror in Tessa's locker to put in her head band in attempt to holding back her wild curls.

Before she could answer Hazel's boyfriend Brian came over requesting that he walk her to class, taking a very red and giggling hazel to the Biology lab.

"I feel like im the only single one here or at least the only one who has never been on a date.' Tessa said searching through the mess she called a locker. finally finidi g what she she was looking for she pulled out a small sketch of a field she had done for art class.

"You are, max has experience with Shaylee remember?!" Mila said a sly smirk growing on her face as her twin took on a very different look of distress.

"It was sixth grade, she still had her natural hair color, I bought her an ice cream on the field trip!" he exclaimed running his hands through his overdue for a cut black hair, his brown eyes shooting daggers at his sister.

The two girls burst out laughing sending Tessa to trip over her own feet falling in to the arms of non-other than Kyle Anderson, the tall, gorgeous, dreamy, did she mention gorgeous new kid. "s-s-s-sorry?" she stuttered making it come out sounding like a question.

The boy laughed quickly helping her up while assuring it was no big deal. "Kyle." He said sticking out her hand.

"I know... I mean Tessa, Tessa Roberts." She said. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. She suddenly wished she wasn't blushing because according to Shaylee (not that her opinion mattered right) when she blushed it wasn't pretty like most girls it looked like a three year olds coloring of pig on her face. Tessa had no idea what that meant but was sure it wasn't good.

Kyle quickly took notice of the other two beside her and introduced himself to them as well. "So I was wondering since I really don't know anybody I could eat lunch with you, I mean if it's okay with your boyfriend?" Kyle asked sending a look towards max.

Tessa gave him a funny look, "my boyfr… oh no, I mean he is my friend, and he is a boy but he is like my brother!" she exclaimed a little too quickly. "Right max?"

"That's right small frie, besides I like to stay on the market," max replied throwing an arm over Tessa's shoulder, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"All right so is that a yes?" Kyle said smiling. Tessa nodded fiercely smiling as well.

Couples, characters ages

Brandon 36 x Nikki 35: kids Hannah 16, Tessa 14 ½ benny 7

Chloe 35 x Marcus 35, made up last names sorry: kids Mila and max 15, Shiloh 5

Theodore 36 x Zoey 35: hazel

Shaylee 15

Mackenzie 36

**All couples based on my research may be off never read the first book. A new step each chapter. Please review.**


	2. chapter two

Tessa shifted nervously from side to side, her tennis shoes squeaking on the tiles.

" so Kyle I was wondering like if you're not doing anything on Saturday you might want to maybe come to a movie with me and my friends?" she asked nervously.

"No"

"What I thought you were supposed to be helping me practice." Tessa exclaimed,

"Im sorry but this is dumb if you wanna practice you should ask Max at least he is an actual guy." Hazel exclaimed breaking out of character.

"You know he won't take it seriously and do something stupid, drag me into it, and nothing gets done." She argued mad at hazel for interrupting.

"Oh that exactly what will happen, knowing you, you're going to volunteer to do something stupid, there will be no dragging." Hazel said slyly giving her friend a knowing look.

"Okay one time I volunteered to help him at the bakery how was I supposed to know his parents band him from the decorating room?" she asked sounding distressed.

"That's not what I meant Tess but thank you for proving my point," the other girl replied smirking in satisfaction. For no real reason a blush rose up to Tessa's cheeks.

"Hey small fried, Hazie." The boy they had just been talking about said walking up to them.

"Hey max." Hazel proclaimed Hazie by Max waved.

"I gotta go bye." Tessa said speed walked away trying to hide her red face.

"She going to see Kyle?" max spat the boy's name as it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Hazel shrugged sadly feeling sympathy for the poor boy and her clueless best friend.

Tessa fidgeted smoothing her already stick strait brown hair, and adjusting her shirt for the hundredth time.

"That would be fun." Kyle said accepting the girl's invitation while flashing a dazzling smile.

"Great well we all meet at the theatre at five thirty," she said rocking back and forth nervously.

"Got it, got to go basketball practice."

"Oh im staying with Mila, her boyfriend and max are on the team too." Tessa said relived that she had something to talk about.

The boy shouted "see you there." While running off to talk to SHAYLEE!

Tessa fummed of course Shaylee just had to like Kyle. no she had to stop she was one step ahead of Shaylee and was going to stay there.

The teens gathered I Max and mila's garage piled on some bean bag chairs and an old fading couch. The sounds of the movie Thor blasted through the speakers on the TV.

While mila, her boyfriend, hazel her boyfriend, max, and Tessa sat eyes glued to the screen. Kyle sighed boeredly not understanding the excitement from the others it was boring you already know there gonna win, theres a second movie.

Once the movie ended Kyle offered to walk Tessa home leaving the girl overjoyed until she realized all he did was text somebody.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tessa fancy meeting you here," Shaylee exclaimed slamming the other girls locker shut.

"Yes Shaylee?" Tessa said trying her hardest to be polite (part of her new years resolution to be nicer).

"So I heard you and your "friends" invited Kyle to watch a movie, in my opinion he could and is doing so much better." The strawberry blond girl boasted opening her own locker and applying probably the fiftieth layer of lip gloss. The girl looked like her lips were covered in plastic wrap.

Tessa gave the blond a strange look, "What do you mean?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"Kyle and I are well on our way to becoming the schools golden couple!" she exclaimed flashing a evil smile. "We are planning on going to dinner sometime isn't that nice?"

The other girl stood there frozen, dumbstruck, "um, uh, um wh..., ho...?" (how articulate) she stumbled over her words.

"Some people are just better!" Shaylee exclaimed shrugging her three hundred and fifty dollar sweater covered shoulders before sashaying away.


	3. note

**this story will be on hold for a bit I am going to rewrite the first chapters and add some more info**


End file.
